Godzilla
by GalVol76
Summary: In 1953, explorers found a dinosaur on Largos Island. Following its mutation by the atom bomb, and its defeat in 1954 by the Oxygen Destroyer, it returns in 2014 to punish mankind. First in a series.
1. Largos Island Nuclear Test

_**Largos Island, December 1953**_

It was a calm and tranquil day on the island of Largos.

The island had become home to all sorts of wildlife, and to a lush green forest with a beautiful beach, with rocky caves. It was hailed as one of the most beautiful islands in the Pacific.

But all that was about to change. Forever.

Two explorers, John and Bob, had gone to Largos for a camping expedition. They hoped to find out some of the stuff behind the island, and learn about the legend of Gojira.

Thousands of years ago, the native Japanese had started telling the story of _Gojira_, a giant sea monster. It was said that he lived in the deepest depths of the Pacific Ocean, on Largos Island. He usually stayed down there, but whenever something happened that would cause him to come up to the surface happened, he would get angry and destroy the natives.

Well, I can say that this story was pretty true. Only, Gojira wasn't real.

Yet.

On December 12, 1953, John and Bob were heading back to base, where there would be a helicopter awaiting their arrival. It had been an exhausting few days, and they were ready to go home. But...there was a sudden sound!

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should get back to base."

They kept walking. However, a moment later, a roar was heard! It sounded like a-

At that moment, a dinosaur came out of the shadows. It looked a little like a T-Rex. I can't go into super good detail, but if you've seen it, you know what it looks like.

"OH MY GOD! OPEN FIRE!"

John and Bob opened fire on the creature, but all that seemed to be happening was the creature getting angry.

"Uh, Bob, he's getting mad. We might want to get out of here."

"We must destroy it!"

However, at that moment, the dinosaur roared.

He had had enough.

He started running for John and Bob, but the two humans were able to get away from the creature. However, it was close, as the dinosaur almost picked them up!

The helicopter was waiting, and it too saw the creature.

"HURRY!" the pilot yelled.

John and Bob made it. However, the dinosaur let out an ear-piercing roar to the evening.

_**Japan, Two Days Later**_

"I say we study the creature," said Dr. Yamane, a well-respected scientist.

John and Bob had hurried to the Japanese Council in Tokyo. They had first had heart attacks, before calming down, and now they were analyzing every possible solution. However, there was an American who had overheard the conversation.

"Are you sure, Dr. Yamane? It could be dangerous!"

"It's the biggest scientific find of the century! We can't waste it!"

_**Largos Island, June 1954**_

Against Yamane's wishes, the USA had taken control of the situation.

The American had reported the news to President Truman, who had ordered a group of soldiers to go kill the dinosaur, but the dinosaur ate them all. Truman had then been forced to do something that he never wanted to do. A last resort.

The atomic bomb.

Between December 30, 1953 and June 21, 1954, Largos had been turned into a nuclear bomb test site. The island's beauty was still visible, but it was only a past shimmer. Largos would never be the same.

President Truman had come, to press the button that would detonate the bomb himself. This was how desperate he was. He would destroy an island of beauty to destroy a beast. However, I would be kind of scared too, if a dinosaur had been found on a remote island.

However, Dr. Yamane had arrived in person as well, hoping to stop the bomb before it went off. However, as the countdown entered the final five minutes, and he was still running for the control room, he had the feeling he would not make it in time.

The countdown reached two minutes. Largos seemed to get darker.

One minute to go. Yamane was sprinting at full speed for the control room. It was in sight now, and even as the countdown reached thirty seconds, hope returned to his heart.

Twenty seconds. More sprinting. Fifteen. Almost there...

Ten seconds. Yamane sprinted up the stairs.

Six seconds. Yamane reached the front door.

Five seconds. Yamane entered the first room.

Three seconds. Yamane found the main room.

_Three...two..._

"NOOOOOOOOO! STOP!"

_...one...zero._

Yamane entered the main room just to see Truman slam his hand down on a big red button.

There was a blinding flash of light, and a deafening boom.

The atomic bomb test of 1954 was actually meant to kill the dinosaur.

Largos stood for an hour after the explosion, lifeless, destroyed, when it finally collapsed. Despite everyone in the control room mourning the loss of Largos, the dinosaur had been destroyed.

Or so everyone thought.

_**This is my first story. I hope that you enjoyed. Please don't flame. :)**_


	2. The Events of 1954

_**Largos Island, August 1954**_

Largos was no more.

Two months ago, an attempt had been made to kill a dinosaur on the island, sacrificing the island in the process. They thought that the dinosaur had gone down with the island.

BOY were they wrong.

Helicopters had been monitoring the site for a while, waiting for any sign of movement that would indicate a possible emergency. There hadn't been one yet.

But on this day, August 6, 1954, there would be.

On this particular day, the helicopter group decided to go down to the remains of Largos to see if the dinosaur had, by slight chance, survived. It was doubted, but it was quite possible that the test had NOT killed the dinosaur. Just the thought scared everyone in the helicopter group, and they decided that the best way was to go down.

The group went down, and there was no sign of life, even as they searched through the remains. They were all heading back to the 'copter when the ground began to shake! It was an earthquake coming from beneath the remains of Largos!

"RUN!" the group leader yelled as they all ran for the shore.

While running, they didn't see the ground opening around them, revealing a giant dorsal fin. Obviously, they did not know it was a dorsal fin, but...

So, the squad looked back...and there were three GIANT spikes coming out of the ground! Like, so big, they were bigger than 10 of the helicopters combined! Like, big.

_My god_, the squad leader thought. If these spikes were gigantic, how big was whatever they were attached to?

Within a second, they found out.

The rest of the enormous creature's body came out from underneath Largos Island. The squad leader was only able to catch little glimpses of the whole gigantic body.

Three giant spike plates, running down the creature's back.

Two yellow, ferocious eyes.

A tail that was as big as a football stadium.

A mouth that looked big enough to eat a grown man.

Feet that were big enough to crush at least thirty people at a time.

Then, the creature roared.

It was an excruciatingly loud roar. It started as a mezzo forte like noise, before going up in a violent crescendo. It sounded like, in music terms, C sharp to D, before it made a slur from low C to low C sharp.

Shaken from the roar, the squad couldn't even look up as the creature went off into the ocean. It looked like it had a mission.

The squad leader could only guess what it was.

He decided to contact the Japanese Central Government.

"Uh, hello?"

"Hello. How may I be of service?" a female voice asked.

"Well, I think we have a little problem here..."

_**Four Days Later, Tokyo**_

Tokyo lay devastated.

The creature, who had been dubbed _Gojira_ by the Japanese after the legend on Odo Island, had come to Tokyo the night before, and had flattened the city. "Gojira" had eventually left Tokyo, but everyone had still panicked.

Here is an account of what happened, in a nutshell:

_It was a calm and peaceful night, despite knowing that Gojira had been attacking things everywhere. It was so terrifying, knowing also that he would most likely come back tonight. And he did. We had set up these power grids, hoping to electrocute him, but he just fired a blinding flash of green light, which I think was his breath, at the power grids, and they all exploded. This alone caused enough damage, and then Gojira started walking around the city, causing destruction and death everywhere. Then, he fired the green light again, and many of the buildings either caught fire or exploded. Gojira kept walking, causing damage and destruction, before he got tired, and started heading back to Tokyo Bay. However, the JSDF finally came to fire at Gojira. Gojira returned to the bay, and it was quiet, except for the burning fire and the sounds of panic._

Hospitals had been set up, and in one, there was a young woman named Emiko. Emiko had a secret she was trying to keep from the world.

So, basically, she had been engaged with Dr. Daisuke Serizawa since childhood, but had gone to tell him that she was actually going to marry Hideo Ogata, a sailor or something. But, Serizawa had showed her an ultimate weapon of destruction. The Oxygen Destroyer. It was able to strip water of its oxygen, suffocating the animals inside of it. Creepy, eh? Well, remember the Oxygen Destroyer. It'll play a big part later. But anyhow, Emiko was torn between her promise to keep the Oxygen Destroyer a secret, and her urge to defeat Gojira.

Ogata came over to see her, and he asked her what was wrong. She told him about the Oxygen Destroyer, and that she had to either break her promise to Serizawa or let Gojira kill millions. Ogata told Emiko that she should defeat Gojira. She agreed.

In a nutshell, what happened next was that Ogata and Serizawa got into a big fight over the Oxygen Destroyer, and despite Serizawa winning, he saw all the destruction Gojira had caused. He decided to use the destroyer...but he destroyed all his papers and research to make sure nobody found out about the machine. Emiko...well let's just say she was not overly happy about this.

_**Later That Day**_

The boat was cruising steadily, with a very important mission in mind. KILL GOJIRA. Serizawa and Ogata were going to go down there, but Serizawa was really going down there to kill himself.

The two descended downward, and they passed by a lot of ocean life, before they made it down to the ocean floor. And there he was: Gojira. Gojira was resting down there, not knowing about the fact that his DOOM was coming.

Because this was the saddest scene in Godzilla 1954, I'm just going to narrow it down to its basics. So, basically, Serizawa ignited the device as Gojira walked over it, and Gojira was suffocated to death. And, he became nothing but bones. To make matters worse, Serizawa cut off his air supply. So...he got all suicidial down there. But, Gojira was dead. And, Ogata and Emiko, while both of them were shaken, lived a happy life together. They had two children.

Little did they know that these children would eventually have to save the world.


	3. Sixty Years Later

**TOKYO, 60 YEARS LATER**

Tokyo had recovered.

It had been a very long sixty years, but with the help of the United Nations, Tokyo had returned to being the capital of Japan. In America, meanwhile, Washington DC continued to be the capital, and using footage, the Americans had made a movie called _Godzilla_, which Americanized Gojira's name.

In the movie, a giant dinosaur had destroyed Tokyo, but was killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. Nobody knew that it had ACTUALLY happened, other than Ogata and Emiko. And their kids.

Speaking of their kids, they were in their fourties now. One of them, Akihiko, was a professional biologist who studied reptiles. Eiri Ogata was the second oldest, after Akihiko, and was a professional weapons designer who made missiles. The last one, Chiyako Ogata, was a palientologist who studied dinosaurs. All of these roles would play an important part in the ultimate return of Gojira.

Anyhow, let's begin with the story.

**Ogata Family Dwelling, 2014**

Ogata and Emiko were in their eighties.

They saw themselves nowadays as old and worthless, as Akihiko, Eiri, and Chiyako were the newer, more famous members of the family.

However, they did have one question.

There were many pictures of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa around. However, the three children did not know that yet. Emiko and Ogata had chosen not to tell them about Gojira, thinking it would scare them.

But as they were old now they decided it was time.

"Akihiko? Eiri? Chiyako?"

All three of their children ran to Emiko's side.

"Yes, Mother?" Chiyako asked.

"It is time I tell you a story. About..._Gojira_."

All three children looked at each other in alarm.

"What's...Gojira?"

"Sit down and I'll tell you."

Emiko told the whole long, hard tale about how Gojira destroyed Tokyo, and about Dr. Serizawa.

Once she was done talking, all three children were gaping.

"Where can we find more about our lost uncle?" Akihiko asked.

"What? You are not-"

"We are adults. We can make our own choices."

"What's going on in there?" Ogata asked.

"They want to find more about Dr. Serizawa. They think that he's their 'missing uncle'."

"Well, kids, I can say tha-"

He turned around.

None of the kids were still there.

_**Remember, don't flame! Be sure to check out my Frozen story! See you next time! Bye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	4. Serizawa's Lab

**Tokyo, 2014**

Tokyo was beautiful, but as Akihiko, Eiri, and Chiyako ran through the streets, they did not take it in.

They had to find out about their missing "uncle".

I mean, they had not heard when Ogata and Emiko told them Serizawa was dead, so they were going off to find him.

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

The three siblings found themselves out of breath, in a dark corner of Tokyo.

"What now?" asked Akihiko.

"We need to keep searching," said Chiyako, who was looking as determined as ever.

"Well, let's go!"

They kept looking and looking, until an hour after they had gone off, they had finally given up all hope that they would find their missing uncle.

"I...don't...think...we'll find him," Eiri said.

"Um guys..." Chiyako started.

"Well, we should not stop! This might be a dark corner, but we will find him, maybe in an even darker..." started Akihiko.

"GUYS!"

Both boys looked at Chiyako.

"Yes, Chiyako?"

"I think I found a lab."

The boys turned around, and saw a small labartory in front of them.

"Cool!" Eiri shouted.

They all went in, forgetting about their missing uncle.

**FIVE OR TEN MINUTES LATER**

In these shocking few minutes, the siblings found out something shocking.

This was Dr. Serizawa's lab.

It was really old, of course, but it still was walkable.

"Hey guys, do you think Mom and Dad would be okay with this?" Eiri asked.

"Who cares?" Akihiko responded. "We just won't tell them."

As they continued to look around, Chiyako found something in what seemed to be the fireplace.

"Guys?"

"Yes, Chiyako?"

"I found these papers in the fireplace. Take a look!"

So they did.

And they were shocked.

"_Oxygen Destroyer_? What is an Oxygen Destroyer?" Akihiko asked.

"I don't know. But, it looked like Serizawa tried to burn the papers. Must have been a big deal." Eiri said.

Suddenly, Chiyako found what seemed to be pages full of...math equations?

"Look at this."

Akihiko and Eiri looked, and were a little annoyed that they couldn't find out what it was.

"I think we should leave now. This place is giving me the creeps."

"Take the paper!"

"Okay."

And all three siblings left the lab.


	5. The Arrival

**A FEW MINUTES LATER**

"So...tired..." Eiri stated.

The three siblings had ran from Serizawa's lab, back into the regular part of Tokyo. They were scared, though, about what the paper was.

"Should we tell Mother and Father?" Chiyako asked.

"Well, let's just hold onto it, and see what happens," Akihiko said. Despite not knowing what it was he knew that something was...familiar about it. _If I could only figure out what..._

Suddenly...sirens began to go off.

**TOKYO HARBOR**

It had started out as an ordinary day.

Merchants were selling their stuff, people were docking boats, civilians were on the beach.

Suddenly...the water had started to recede.

It wasn't a big deal at first. Tokyo Bay was known for going farther than most lakes when it came to waves. Many people joked that it was due to the ghost of Gojira.

However, at this moment, the water went farther than it ever had.

Puzzled civilians were looking at each other in confusion. Only a handful knew what it meant. And that handful started running for higher ground.

Then the sirens went off.

Tsunami sirens.

**DEEP TOKYO BAY**

The ship was going on an everyday cruise, when the signal came.

"Captain?" one of the riders who was looking at the SONAR asked.

"Yes?"

"Something is on our Sonar! Look!"

The captain looked, and he turned ghost white almost at once.

The figure...was that of a GIANT living animal.

And it was heading straight for them.

At that moment, the ocean behind them churned, and three leaf like spines of a creature appeared. The captain concluded it was the living creature on the SONAR.

He was making surface.

And he was swimming FAST.

Towards them.

"Abandon ship! ABANDON SHIP!"

The passengers did as they were told, but they jumped the wrong way.

They jumped onto the leaf-like silver object.

There was a moan of agitation (at least, that was what the captain thought) and a sudden swipe through the boat. What swiped through the boat seemed to be a...claw? What animal had a claw that big?

However, he wasn't able to think about it, as at that moment, the ship broke, and the captain went under.

But, he was KEPT under by a claw.

You can guess what happened to the poor guy.

But, many more people were in the path of the giant.

**TOKYO**

The wave had appeared just moments ago.

Akihiko, Eiri, and Chiyako got caught up in a crowd of terrified people as they ran for shelter, upon seeing the giant wave coming toward them.

However, that was not what terrified them most. What scared them most was that there seemed to be a roar coming from INSIDE the wave.

Like the roar of a giant monster.

After a moment, the three siblings found shelter in a building. But, it had glass windows that nearly broke as the wave pounded against the glass.

The wave (finally) settled down and receded, but now that there was no noise, everyone in the city was silent, scared of what could have caused that tsunami.

That question was answered fast.

Thundering footsteps shook buildings everywhere. That was the only noise in the city at that moment, so everyone was TERRIFIED.

A few bold citizens gathered up the courage to go outside of their building to look for what was causing the footsteps.

It was not hard to find.

In front of them was what looked like a giant, upright reptile, with a ferocious face, sharp claws, and spined back.

Then, after looking around the reptile roared.

The roar was so loud, everyone in the city had to cover their ears as tight as they could, and even that did not help the pain the roar caused. Those in the immediate mile of the roar were deafened and paralyzed immediately. Everyone else's ears rang for an hour.

There was only one who made a roar like that.

His name was...

Gojira.


	6. The Army vs Godzilla

At that very moment, all the people who were watching this scene were silent, as their ears were still ringing from Gojira's roar. Then...

"Open fire!" the army dude said.

At once, missiles, bullets, and other army stuff started coming out of the tanks and helicopters and aircraft that was in the area, hitting the king of the monsters.

Gojira roared in anger. Not pain. Anger. Angry because the army was attacking him. Angry that his home, Largos, had been destroyed. Angry because he was big.

At once, he started conjuring up his most powerful weapon: his atomic breath.

The missiles had caused a cloud of smoke to appear, blocking out the army's view of Gojira. Once the smoke had cleared, the army dudes could see Gojira's dorsal fins were starting to glow blue, and that the area around his mouth was starting to glow as well. Then, he fired.

It started out as a flash of light that was as bright as the atomic bomb, followed by a gust of wind around the beam of blue light that was coming out of his mouth, causing anything it touched to explode.

The army dude that had declared for the army to open fire said, "Fall back! FALL BACK!", just as Gojira's atomic breath hit him directly.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Akihiko, Eiri, and Chiyako were cowering in fear still, from the roar, and from the sight of Gojira's atomic breath. Suddenly, the people around them started screaming, as they could see a large shape coming from the shadows, heading straight for them.<p>

It wasn't like what they had expected; they thought that it would be a giant head coming out of the shadows, but instead, they only saw a giant...FOOT!

How big was this monster?

* * *

><p>Gojira was still on his rampage, upon having killed the army dude with his atomic breath, and was angry. And an angry Gojira is a Gojira you DO NOT want to mess with.<p>

Sadly, a new army dude took over.

"Resume fire!"

The army resumed firing at Gojira, much to his aggravation, and he, in response, walked into a building and destroyed it.

Gojira was, next thing the army knew, firing his atomic breath at everything in sight, causing it to explode. The people were evacuating the area, but Gojira was able to crush them with his foot.

* * *

><p>The rampage continued far into the night. Gojira, by the time his rage had subsided, had destroyed most of Tokyo.<p>

Akihiko, Chiyako, and Eiri, once the apocolypse had ended, knew they had to find Ogata and Emiko at once. Who knew what had happened to them?

"Ogata! Emiko!"

Suddenly, they saw a rescue helicopter near the remains of their apartment.

Two bodies were being lifted up.

"NO!"

_**Sorry if this isn't my best chapter yet, but trust me, LOTS is to come in "Godzilla". Next chapter will be up whenever I have the time! See you next chapter! Bye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	7. Osaka

_**Welcome back! Enjoy! :)**_

Akihiko, Chiyako, and Eiri soon found themselves running toward what was left of the apartment, screaming.

"Father! Mother! _NO_!"

Soon, the three siblings were right under the helicopter, which had luckily not gone off yet.

"Uh, officer? We have an-"

"There are many people that have been coming to us. Names?"

"We are the kids of the people in the helicopter! We deserve a chance to go with them!"

"Any proof?"

A weak voice responded, "Yes...my children..."

It was Emiko.

"Don't you see now? We deserve that ride!"

"Alright. Get on board. We're going to Osaka."

* * *

><p>As the family drama continued at the apartment, near the edge of the remains of Tokyo Bay, the army was watching as Gojira went off into the distance, dorsal fins prominent in comparison to anything.<p>

"We need to do something about him, before he destroys any other major cities."

"Where do you think he's heading next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll never know. Maybe he's going off into the distance for good."

Suddenly, a siren went off inside the army dude's pocket.

"Uh, yes?"

"We're tracking his path, and it seems he is headed for Osaka."

A dreadful silence followed that statement.

Osaka was the place where the medics were going to treat the injured.

* * *

><p>The helicopter raced as fast as it could towards Osaka, its pilot knowing that if they didn't hurry, the two injured people would die from their injuries before they could get them to treatment.<p>

* * *

><p>A little while later, the helicopter had reached Osaka, and Ogata and Emiko had been rushed into the medical bay, which was covered with bodies, living and dead.<p>

Akihiko, Chiyako, and Eiri waited in agony as the medics treated to the injuries of Ogata and Emiko. Let's just say there were a lot of tears, okay? Anyhow, about three hours after they arrived, a medical dude came out of the medical bay, a grim look on his face.

"Emiko will survive," he said.

Sighs of relief escaped the three siblings.

"But Ogata won't."

All sighs went away. The sighs of relief were replaced with gasps.

"No...father..."

"If you want, you can say goodbye. Emiko is there, too."

All three siblings and the medical dude went into the medical bay.

* * *

><p>Now, what happened next is too sad to tell, so I'm going to reduce it down to its basics.<p>

So, all three siblings said goodbye and hugged Ogata, and Emiko and Ogata embraced one last time. Then, his eyes shut, and his heartbeat monitor's waves went flat.

Ogata was gone...

_**I know, this chapter was a downer, but next chapter will be EPIC! :D**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
